galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yaiba of Darkness
Yaiba of Darkness appeared in 2006 TV series called GoGo Sentai Boukenger. Yaiba of Darkness (闇のヤイバ Yami no Yaiba) was a deputy leader of the Dark Shadow, serving Gekkou of Illusions alongside Shizuka of the Wind. He betrayed the group near the final to siphon darkness for his own in order to cover Earth with darkness until his destruction by Bouken Black, making him the most evil and powerful of the Dark Shadow. He is also nicknamed as "the paper crane ninja". Though he wears a face guard, it opens up to a terrifying monster-like face when he is about to kill, performing the "1000 Paper Crane Dark Blizzard" that summons a hail of deadly colorful origami cranes that repeatedly strike and slash the enemy. Yaiba used that attack to slay Masumi Inou's abusive excavation group when Masumi himself was little, and since then a rivalry/grudge has grown between them. Pursuing the Steel of the Heavenly Mine at Akaneasake, Yaiba and Shizuka attacked Bouken Yellow and fought her off. Exploiting her ignorance of her past, they arranged for Nendogami to take the form of a girl who claimed to be Natsuki's sister in an attempt to acquire the ore destroy the Boukengers. The team was able to get through to Natsuki, however, and defeated Nendogami while recovering the ore. Engaging in another skirmish with the Boukengers having acquired the Hundred-Demons Mirror, Yaiba and Shizuka were confronted by the Furious Demon God Gai and Grand Beast Rei who took the Mirror containing their fellow Ashu for themselves. Retreating with a dismayed Shizuka, Yaiba contacted Gekkou who warned his servants that the Ashu, who would emerge as their own Negative Syndicate, were not to be underestimated. Receiving word from a messenger offering a powerful Precious, Yaiba and Shizuka, backed-up by Tsukumogami revived by Gekkou, fought with the other Negative Syndicates in an attempt to claim it. Ultimately, it was the Boukengers who uncovered the living Precious, Hyde Gene, and prevented it from wiping out life on Earth. Obtaining the God's Head, Yaiba and Shizuka arranged to sell the Precious for a great sum of money which would allow them to renovate Dark Shadow's base while concocting a decoy to split up the Boukengers' efforts to intercept. However it was a trick with both set up as traps: Yaiba led Masumi, Natsuki and Eiji into a fight with himself and Karths while Shizuka trapped Souta and Sakura in a science complex taken over by the supposed God's Head, in actuality the Tsukumogami Mamorigami. The true God's Head appeared to be actually sold off to a person in the black market, but ultimately the Boukengers had one-upped the Dark Shadow: the informant they sold it to was Akashi in disguise, while the Akashi who appeared to help them out was actually Morio sent to make them think that the whole team was there and that their mission had failed. Promised the defeat of the Boukengers, Yaiba and Shizuka were manipulated by the Questers into stealing the Paracelsus' Mercury from a high security chemist museum for them. With the Gordom Civilization and Jaryuu Clan providing Precious as well, all three Negative Syndicates were double-crossed by Questers who took the respective Precious into the Mercurius Vessel, allowing them to create the Ultimate Artificial Lifeform Homunculus which made them an unstoppable force. Betrayed by the Questers whom embarked on a campaign of destruction against humanity after overwhelming the Boukengers in Homunculus, Yaiba and Shizuka met up with Arch Priest Gajah of Gordom and Creator King Ryuuwon of Jaryuu, contemplating the coming showdown between the Questers and the Boukengers. Ultimately, the Questers were eventually defeated by the Boukengers and Zubaan with the combined strength of all their mecha, finally vanquishing their Ashu rivals. Yaiba also revealed to Masumi that he let him live that day because of the darkness in Masumi's heart when he used the excavation group as a shield. After being labeled a traitor to Dark Shadow for summoning the Demon Bird, Yaiba reveals that he used the group to perfect his dark power to use the Three Headed Dragon of Darkness to bring eternal darkness to Earth with Yaiba ruling over it. However, it rejected him as his darkness wasn't worthy. However, Yaiba had a back-up plan, which was why he allowed Masumi to live and have him embrace his own darkness. From there, Masumi would use the Precious' power to Yaiba's intent. However, when Yaiba exposed his goal to Masumi, the light within Masumi grew stronger and both engaged in combat while the others stopped the darkness. In the end, Yaiba was ultimately destroyed by Masumi's Hammer Dynamite, but tells him that his darkness is eternal. These words forced a guilt-ridden Masumi to leave the team. Yaiba is revived as part of Dai-Zangyack. When Dai-Zangyack unites with Dai-Shocker, they battle the army of Kamen Riders and Super Sentai, including Yaiba's enemies the Boukengers. During the charge, he is seen throwing a punch over GokaiRed, which is caught by GokaiPink. In the battle he is seen fighting KirinRanger, GingaRed, Heart Queen, and GingaPink. Powers and Abilities * S'uper Strength:' Out of all the members of the Dark Shadow, Yaiba is the strongest. * Darkness Manipulation: As the member of Dark Shadow, Yaiba has the ability to manipulate darkness to his liking. * Shadow Ninja Art (影忍法 Kage Ninpō): As he is a ninja of the Dark Shadow, Yaiba is capable of using darkness-themed ninjutsu. ** 1000 Paper Crane Dark Blizzard (千羽鶴闇吹雪 Senbazuru Yami Fubuki): Launches 1000 Colorful paper crane origami projectiles. ** Darkness Offshoot (闇分身 Yami Bunshin): Creates illusions that strikes the target. ** Explosive Distribution Marks (爆散符 Bakusanfu): Paste note that self destructs. ** Darkness Dance (闇の舞 Yami no Mai) ** Darkness Flash (闇一閃 Yami Issen) Arsenals * Katana: Yaiba's main weapon is a pair of katana, which can be combined into a naginata. See Also * Kamdor Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:Characters Portrayed by Takaya Kuroda Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2006 Category:Super Sentai Universe Category:Kamen Rider Universe Category:Characters with superhuman strength